


You Can Stand Under My Umbrella (Shook HISHE)

by Doctor_Freaking_Phil



Series: So Much For A Secret Identity [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Basically alternate ending of Shook, Hostage Situations, Humor, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Freaking_Phil/pseuds/Doctor_Freaking_Phil
Summary: Basically an alternate ending for Shook (my last story in this series) Less serious and more humorous.So if you have time, this would make more sense if you read my previous story to this series.





	You Can Stand Under My Umbrella (Shook HISHE)

"Let the kid go or we will open fire!" An officer yelled.

"How about this? Drop your guns or I shoot the kid!" Earl yelled back at him.

"Well how about this? Let my fucking kid go or you'll wish you were never born." 

It was Tony.

"Careful now, Stark," Earl grinned."Don't start pushing my buttons or else you might be carrying little Petey's corpse."

"This whole thing is about me, right?" Tony just needed to get the gun off his kid's head and he could stop that's little bastard Earl. "Leave the kid out of this, he did nothing wrong. Just... put the gun down and we'll talk about this."

"Mr. Stark, please-" Peter whimpered.

"SHUT UP BRAT!" Earl turned the safety off and Peter flinched at the click. "Now Stark, I should get going now. At first, I was just going to demand a little bit of ransom here and there, but now that I know who he truly is, I think he's worth more than I thought. I know some boys who would love to get their hands on Spiderman if the price is right." Earl started to stroke Peter's face with the barrel of the gun.

"Woah, before you go, one thing," Tony said.

"Oh and what will that be?"

Before anything crazy could happened, Tony started... Singing? "Because-"

Peter's face lit up. "When the sun shines, we shine together!"

"I SAID SHUT UP BRAT!" Earl leaned the gun closer to Peter's head

"Told you I'll be here forever!" Tony continued

"Said I'll always be your friend!" Peter tried to ignore the gun still pointed at his head.

"Took an oath that I'm a stick it out 'til the end!" Tony continued.

"I SWEAR I'M GONNA-" Earl was interrupted.

"Now that it's raining more than ever! Know that we still have each other!" Peter and Tony sang together.

At this point, the police were questioning why the fuck they were there. They were questioning why the fuck are Tony Stark and Spiderman, who turned out to be a god damn high schooler, we're having a karaoke duet while Spiderman was being held hostage.

"You can stand under my umbrella. You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh!" The two sang their hearts out. "Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh! Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh! Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh!"

"Ok what the actual fuck?" Earl swung his arm that was holding the gun out. Perfect. Peter swiftly pulled the arm off of his chest and knocked the gun out of the man's hand and flipped him over. The police quickly ran over to Earl and cuffed him up and shoved him into a police car.

"Nice job kiddo! All that practice during karaoke nights payed off," Tony said as he hugged his kid.

"Wait, did the news reporters record that whole thing?" Peter said as soon as he pulled away from the hug.

"Shit."

Suddenly, the whole ground started shaking. A man in a red, white, and blue suit came dashing over to them. The whole Earth rumbled after each step the man took. He threw his shield at Tony, nearly knocking him out. Fucking Rogers.

"LaNgUaGe!"

 

"Breaking News! Midtown Tech has been attacked by a group of terrorists. Spiderman swooped in to save the day but instead got taken hostage by the leader of the group. Luckily, Iron Man showed up and started singing a song by Rihanna titled "Umbrella" to distract the captor and took him down. If it doesn't get any stranger than that, Captain America appeared out of nowhere and caused a massive earthquake. He threw his shield at Stark and screamed "Language"."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because, When the sun shines we'll shine together! Ugghhhhh that song is stuck in my heaaaaad.


End file.
